peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MrBlonde267
Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -Justin (koavf)·T· · 00:15, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :Edit away I am happy to see traffic here and I'm not the most active admin: that's definitely User:Simon Peter Hughes--his feedback is valuable. I noticed the favicon and love it. Thanks a lot. -Justin (koavf)·T· · 00:15, November 9, 2015 (UTC) I approve I approve of the changes you've made to the main page. I'm very pleased to see that very little has been removed. I'm very happy to see that the featured comic strip has been retained. I'm also glad that I'll still be able to customize the page a little for Beethoven's birthday, New Year, the Superbowl, Valentine's Day, Easter, Halloween and Thanksgiving. I was a bit concerned about how the yellow and black main page would look against the regular yellow and black wiki theme. That's why I changed the theme again, just to see how it looked. It looked OK. Of course, if you'd like to change the skin again after the holidays, that might be for the best. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:07, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :I'm glad you like it! Let me know if there's anything else I might be able to help with, or anything else you'd like to see on the main page. :I'm also trying to think of something that would be a better background than the stripe you guys were using before. I love the idea of using the stripe as the background... but I feel like in practice it doesn't actually look that good. Maybe something with more of the cast in it? I feel like the current snowy one could just be used year-round, but I understand if you want to keep that as a seasonal thing. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 13:28, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I also just updated the navigation bar at the top so it's more useful, and I'm gonna mock up some headers in photoshop so the text on the main page can start using the traditional Peanuts font.- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 13:44, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :::I love the changes to the navigation bar. Thanks a lot for that. :::No, I wouldn't want to keep the snowy scene as the skin all year. Visitors would think that nobody had bothered to change it after Christmas (or after some Christmas many years ago). I never did like the old skin very much either. I always hoped that a Wikia staff member would change it one day (as happened on 3 other wikis where I'm an admin). Some images of the characters were exactly what I had in mind as a new skin. If you could find something suitable for January, that would be great. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 15:01, December 2, 2015 (UTC)